percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zane Kagekyo
Zane Kagekyo Zane Kagekyo is a demigod and son of Thanatos, the Greek god of death and Akiko Kagekyo, his mortal mother. Zane was giving immortality by his father and godly strength as a gift from the gods for being a valiant and strong demigod. History Thanatos and Akiko met at a baseball game when Akiko accidentally spilled her cup of root beer on him. They liked each other and started dating after some time. Eventually they had an affair and Akiko got pregnant and gave birth to Zane . When he was born, Thanatos revealed his true identity to Akiko and she was happy that he finally found the courage to tell her his true Identity.After confessing his true identity to Akiko, he explained that he should leave them for the sake of the souls in the Underworld and to prevent detection and suspicion, which Akiko fully understood. Thanatos left them when Zane was only a month old. He grew up under the care of her mother, Hera, Athena in Helena.One night, Akiko was visited by Hera in her dreams, telling her that she must take him to Olympus to train him for his future life as a fighting demigod. She refused at first but eventually understood it for the safety of her son. While at Olympus, he was trained by some of the Greek Gods. While training with Zeus he learned to strike down his enemies with brute force, While training with Ares he learned how to kill his enemies without hesetation, While training with Athena he learned how to anticipate his enemies body movements and strike when he see's an opening, While training with Thantos he learned how to handle all kinds of weapons made from Stygian Iron and how to incorperate his martial art skills with his godly strength and Greek training.He got the hang of it in a few months and he was sent back to Akiko to grow up until he reached the right age to join Camp Half-Blood. When Zane turned thirteen, Akiko got visited by Thanatos again telling her that he should be taken to Camp Half-Blood in Manhattan, New York. She said yes this time and sent him there to live and train. He participated in dangerous quests and survive each and every single on of them. His battle prowess was known around the Camp and made him quite famous.He even got the title "Harbinger of Death" because he brings death to enemies who fought him. At seventeen, he was granted immortality by the Gods because of his strength and bravery in all of those quests which made him even more famous. Physical Appearance Zane is considered emo because of his dark appearance. He naturally has black hair, pale skin and blood red/crimson eyes. Zane usually wears a black shirt, the kind of pants a man would wear to church, and a biker jacket with a special design on it. The design is a demon and angel holding hands, looking away from each other, and with one wing each. The wings point to Shade's shoulders (Demon is on the right, Angel to the left). Zane laters modified his jacket design to inclu de a monster that seperates the two, however they seem like they have no clue. His face is always cold, stern, serious and silent as if he is always thinking of something. He battles like a berserker, unlike Styles, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. Personality Zane is one of the most mysterious demi-god at Camp Half-Blood, since his almost constant smile and slitted eyes, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him even before he helped Styles defeat Kronos. Zane seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states for his own amusement. Both Drusilla Lancaste and Sadie Robson have shown to be rather frightened of him, Drusilla noting to herself that she felt like she was being strangled by snakes whenever he spoke, even if he was not speaking to her directly. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is his unchecked emotions. Zane doesn't have a strong control over his emotions making him a danger to himself and those around him. Zane appears to suffer from psychosis and is very dangerous when he losees control of himself becoming brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic.He taunts weak enemies as being weak and unsuitable opponent, though he relishes the idea of killing them in cold blood. Weapons Death Dealer Death Dealer is a special sword that was forged from Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, and Imperial Gold. Zane keeps Death Dealer strapped to his side and hidden from view by his biker jacket. Death Dealer is a sword that is one of a kind because when a monster is cut by Death Dealer that said monster doesn't turn to gold dust but instead gets absorbed into Death Dealer permanently killing it. Death Waker Death Waker is a special Bo Staff that was forged from Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, and Imperial Gold. Death Waker was once a normal length Bo Staff until Hades fiddled with it. Now Death Waker can grow in length depending on Zane's will , extending from a length of 6' to at least 10'. Zane usually keeps Death Waker in it's compact form which looks like a minature baton on his belt. Abilities ADHD: Like all demigods, Zane possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. Fighting skills: Zane is a very skilled at hand-to-hand combat thanks to his training with the Gods as well as his constant training in various forms of martial arts. Category:Shinkuchi22 Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Character Category:Original Character